


Shades: Green

by triskelos



Series: Shades [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Все еще джен (хотя кому как)).Продолжение к Grey.Думаю, что это будет серия, пока есть настроение и свободные цвета.Таймлайн: Пост 2х22
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Shades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953799





	Shades: Green

Когда Дин снова открывает глаза, уже позднее утро, за окном дождь, в окно бьют мокрые листья и потому, наверное, в комнате зеленоватый полумрак. В такие дни он с детства любит завернуться в одеяло, перевернуться на другой бок и подремать еще с часик. Только одеяла почему-то нет, а за спиной чувствуется что-то теплое и живое... Он сонно поворачивает голову и понимает, что Сэм не спит уже давно. Потому что смотрит на него совсем не сонными глазами.

\- Эй, - голос Сэма, хриплый, но знакомый, окончательно возвращает его к действительности.

Дин переворачивается на спину, проводит руками по лицу, старается перестать слышать дождь, который всюду - и во сне и наяву.

Он готов к тому, что сейчас придется объясняться. Это любимое занятие Сэма – зацепиться за что-нибудь, а потом весь день нудить: «Дин, ну давай поговорим, ну давай обсудим!..». Ну ладно, поговорим, так поговорим. Он поворачивается к брату, кладет голову на сгиб руки, и почему-то удивляется тому, как они вдвоем так спокойно поместились на кровати, с которой и поодиночке умудряются падать.

\- Дин, ты как, в порядке?

Дин молча кивает.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я в душ, а потом схожу за завтраком.

И уходит в ванную, оставив Дина в полном недоумении. Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим братом? Дин озадачено садится, свесив ноги с кровати. Он невольно улыбается, представив, какое будет у Сэма лицо, если крикнуть ему вслед: «И что, мы даже не поговорим?».

Сэм возвращается с завтраком и газетами, стряхивает капли с капюшона и ставит стаканы на стол.

\- Ну и потоп! Во дворе такие лужи, я чуть не утонул!

\- Мечтаю увидеть, как ты утонешь в луже! – язвит Дин, хотя почему-то чувствует себя очень уязвимым, как ежик, перевернутый на спину.

Они допивают кофе, когда дождь немного стихает и уже не барабанит так по окнам.

Дин складывает вещи в сумку, но не перестает сушить мозги над странным поведением брата. Может, ему это все приснилось? Но почему они тогда проснулись на одной кровати?  
Черт, а звучит-то как: «проснулись на одной кровати»! Может, Сэм не пристает с разговорами, потому что сам уже все додумал?

Когда они выходят во двор, Дин, неожиданно даже для себя, первым начинает разговор.

\- Сэм, по поводу того, что было утром…

\- Ну?

\- Ну? Ну мне… сон приснился… плохой..

Сэм закрывает багажник, выпрямляется и засовывает руки в карманы куртки.

\- Кошмар?

\- Ну, да, кошмар..

Сэм молчит. Дин продолжает, чувствуя, что все его старые привычки ломаются, хрустя, как черствые крекеры. Он никогда не любил выяснять отношения, оправдываться и рассказывать свои сны…

\- В общем, мне приснилось, что не мы с тобой хоронили отца, а я… вас обоих.. как тогда..

Да, с таким уровнем ораторского мастерства в конгресс его точно не изберут.

Но взгляд Сэма становится из обычно-дружелюбного каким-то теплым.

\- И?

Дину кажется, что этот разговор ему тоже снится, и во сне они поменялись ролями. Да, Дин и молчаливый Сэм – один из признаков Апокалипсиса..

\- Ну, мне нужно было убедиться, что ты не умер..

\- Дин, я не умер, - тихо и твердо произносит Сэм и смотрит ему в глаза, оставляя отпечаток слов на сетчатке.

Он механически смахивает с Импалы ветки, сбитые грозой и долго рассматривает мокрые листья.

\- Что такое? – не выдерживает Дин. – Бедные листики, погибли в полном расцвете сил?

\- Да нет, цвет знакомый, - он опять смотрит ему в глаза и черт его знает, о чем он сейчас думает.

Дин мечтает взять Сэма за шиворот и спросить, что с ним сегодня такое. Но он очень ясно чувствует, что и с ним что-то не так. Что-то поменялось, в них, между ними, вокруг. Не стало хуже, просто по-другому, по-новому..

\- И все?

Сэм задумывается на несколько секунд.

\- Нет, не все. Я рад, что тебе приснился этот сон.

\- Совсем рехнулся?!

\- Пока не совсем. Я рад, что тебе приснился этот сон. И я рад, что ты это сделал. Потому что это то, что иногда делают все братья. То, что иногда делают все мужчины!Обнимаются и хлопают друг друга по плечам. И это нормально. В этом нет ничего девчачьего!

\- Господи, можно я умру сейчас?!

Сэм улыбается и Дин почему-то чувствует, что у него теплеют ладони.

\- Дин, я все понимаю. И я помню, что нам говорил отец. Просто это нормально. Это хорошо. Так легче, правда?

Дин хлопает его по плечу, в шутку и всерьез. Сэм смеется и все неловкость и странность исчезает.

\- Я правда рад. Мы ведь действительно опять становимся братьями. Может, когда-нибудь окончательно сойдем с ума и даже поговорим о чем-то серьезном.

И Дин чувствует, что его ладони окончательно согрелись.


End file.
